Madd Dogg's Crib
Madd Dogg's Crib is a mansion in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, located in Mulholland, Los Santos, which becomes a save point for the player later during the game's storyline. Description Initially the home of musician Madd Dogg (which Kendl Johnson claims is a place of sex and drugs), the mansion is a large two-story home with a terraced design, featuring wide spaces, a large number of rooms (the mansion is stated by Madd Dogg to have 19 bedrooms), lavish decors, and multiple facilities. The mansion is first featured in "Madd Dogg's Rhymes", when the player is required to sneak into the mansion and steal Madd Dogg's rhyme book's on behalf of OG Loc. As Madd Dogg's career deteriorated, the mansion was taken over by Big Poppa, a Los Santos Vagos chief, until the player reclaims it for Madd Dogg during "A Home in the Hills", from which point the mansion becomes a save point. Until completion of "A Home in the Hills", the mansion remains inaccessible outside "Madd Dogg's Rhymes". The mansion may have been inspired by MC Hammer's large former mansion in Northern California. It also has very similar decor to a mansion Ice-T displayed on MTV Cribs (Madd Dogg being voiced by Ice-T and likely a parody of him as well). Amenities and pickups Besides serving as a save point (the save icon is located on the uppermost end of the mansion's interior), Madd Dogg's Crib's boasts a large variety of facilities, interactive or otherwise, upon completion of "A Home in the Hills". The interior of the mansion features: * An indoor swimming pool and a private gym (complete with a basketball court) are located at the lower end of the mansion's interior. The gym features all the exercise equipment featured in the other gyms in San Andreas; * A lounge/living room, complete with a large bar on the western half and an entertainment system on the eastern half (with a thermal vision goggles pickup and a CJD 500 game console that allows the player to play "They Crawled from Uranus"); * Madd Dogg's private music studio and records room; * A private office/study room; * A second lounge; * A dining room; * A main hall, where a night vision goggles pickup and two arcade machines ("Duality" and "Let's Get Ready to Bumble") are located; * A kitchen (connected to the main hall), where a heath pickup is available; * A second living/study room (connected to the main hall); and * Five bedrooms (contrary to Madd Dogg's claim that it has 19) and a music/study room on the upper floor; the second room to the east spawns armor. Outside, the mansion also sports a helipad where a Sparrow may spawn after reclamation of the mansion, and features a second outdoor swimming pool on the second terrace (where an oyster can be found); a Kart will also spawn at the lower entrance after "Cut Throat Business". Despite featuring three garage doors, the player cannot save vehicles at the mansion, although a random vehicle will sometimes spawn in front of the garage doors. Also, there is no wardrobe found in the mansion. Fortunately, the Mulholland Safehouse, with both these amenities, is nearby. During the "Madd Dogg's Rhymes" mission, it's possible to safely explore the upper levels of the mansion, although not all of the amenities/pick-ups are active. The only pickup available in the area beyond the music studio is a silenced pistol in the records room (the pistol is not available when the mansion is reclaimed). The two videogames in the main hall can also be activated. As can the gymnasium equipment closer to the front door, however the gym is near the area patrolled by the guards. Glitches Several glitches have been noted with the Crib, although these do not happen with all users, or with every version of the game: *Upon saving, a bug may render the basketball courts found throughout the state to be unusable. This is because saving here will remove the basketballs from the courts. *Saving here may also prevent the player from working out at gyms. When trying to use equipment, it will say that the player has worked out enough even if one hasn't worked out in a long time. *Exiting after saving here may also cause the player to end up at the other door, trapping the player in the mansion. As these glitches do not always occur, it's advisable to, after completing the "A Home in the Hills" mission, first save at a different safehouse (the Mulholland Safehouse is the closest). Next, return to the Crib and save, but use a different save slot than that used for the Mulholland save. Reload the game and examine the effect. If none are noted, then the player is free to use Madd Dogg's Crib as a save point. If the glitch is noted, then avoid saving games here and instead use the Mulholland Safehouse or one of the other save points in the vicinity. Gallery Category:Homes Category:Save Points in Los Santos Category:Save Points in GTA San Andreas